A Florist’s Weekend
by Brizey
Summary: Ken has feelings for Youji, but how does Youji feel about Ken? And how does Aya feel about that? Complete!~
1. Where are my Keys?

A Florist's Weekend

Where are my keys?

      "Okay, has anyone seen my keys?"  I asked very annoyed.  I'd only been looking for them for about an hour.  I knew I had left them right on the counter.  I remembered very clearly leaving them right on that counter.  That was yesterday. But I was only planning to leave them a few minutes. I told myself 'I'm just gonna grab a sandwich', I was really hungry.  I wanted to grab something to eat before I left to go see this movie, so I just set them on the counter.  Omi was in the kitchen; he had looked a little flushed.  I remembered, I asked him if everything was all right.  He said yeah, and smiled that little smile that only Omi can do.  I've begun to just call it the Omi smile.  I asked him where everyone was, and that's when he informed me that he'd just gotten home.  So in other words he really didn't know.  I shrugged.  So I didn't know where the other two were, it didn't matter to me.  But in reality, it did.  Or rather Youji did.  I had the idea that he was probably out ravishing some lady friend over a dinner and then, well that was the part I didn't want to think about.  The part I didn't like thinking about.  Instead I tried to decide if I wanted a ham or turkey sandwich.  Ham I decided.  So I went about making my sandwich.  I finished it and promptly ate it.  Like I said I was hungry.  I was just wiping up my crumbs when I heard the door open.  Now this is when I noticed that Omi wasn't in the room anymore, so I just thought that maybe he had left again.  Well he had left but that wasn't the reason the door was opening.  It was Youji.  He looked horrible too.  I gave him one good look over and knew he'd been drinking.  He reeked of alcohol.  I thought that it was kinda weird that Youji would be so drunk so early.  I mean it was barely eight o'clock.  I watched him stumble a bit before I walked over to him.  I didn't know what to do; he seemed so out of it, so non-Youji like.  I didn't even bother asking if he was all right.  It wasn't as if I couldn't tell by looking at him.  I just wrapped my arm around his waist and swung his arm around my shoulder.  I felt him leaning on me as I directed him towards his room.  I kinda used my foot to slide things out of the way because Youji's room was a mess.  His room is always mess.  I helped him sit on the bed.  He just about dropped.  I thought he'd fallen asleep.  I kneeled down besides the bed and started to take of his boots.  I finished and was leaving.  But I took one glance back.  I know why I had too.  I just wanted to look at him sleeping.  But then I noticed that he might get cold, and then he might get sick.  And well I felt bad about just leaving him like that.  So good old Ken here decided to cover him up.  Luckily most of the blankets were kicked off the bed, because I really didn't think I could cover him up if he were lying on the blankets.  So, I covered him up.  I was just about ready to leave when Youji started to talk.   
     "Ken?"  He mumbled almost incoherently.  But I heard him. 

      "Hai," I heard myself replying, even though I didn't remember telling myself to reply. 

      "Don't go."  I was surprised at that.  His voice sounded so needy, yet I never thought that he'd be needing me to stay.  I told myself, that he just didn't want to be alone.  He could have just as easily asked Omi or Aya to stay and that it was only because I happened to be the one to help him to his room.  But that was all the time I had for thought as I realized that Youji was sitting up and had gotten a hold of me.  He not so gracefully pulled me down with him.  It wasn't threatening or lustful.  It was just needy.  I guess he just needed to be with some one, to be comforted with human contact.  That was something all of us needed.  Youji pulled me close.  I could hear the slow rhythmic beating of his heart and the warmth of his body.  Then there was the smell of alcohol.  I silently wished that Youji hadn't drunken so much, then maybe I'd have been able to smell Youji himself instead of the alcohol.  I stopped myself from thinking.  I wanted to stop thinking and just lay there.  I don't how long I just laid there half on top half next to him.  I know at some point he fell asleep and his grip loosened, but I never moved.  And at some point I fell asleep, because before I knew it the sun was peaking in the cracks of Youji's blinds.  Of course that wasn't the only thing that woke me up. Someone was knocking on the door.  I felt Youji stir next to me.  I looked over at him.  He seemed a little surprised to see me next to him.  He probably didn't remember anything, or at least I thought.  The person knocking on the door decided that they'd have better luck if the just opened it.  Of course it wasn't locked, because like I said I was planning on leaving.  I didn't see who it was.  Quite frankly I didn't care at the moment.  I just curled up next to Youji burying my face in his shirt.  Whoever walked in must be a little shocked, I thought since they hadn't said anything. 

      "Yes?"  Youji asked first.  I could feel the vibrations, caused from him talking, as I laid next to him my head on his chest. 

      "I..I …was.. just…looking for …Ken."  It was Omi. 

      "Well as you can see he's right here."  He must have been embarrassed.  He kinda of muttered some kinda of reply and excused himself out the door.  As for me I never looked up.  I knew my cheeks were tinged with red.  I felt him lift my head up to meet his eyes.  They looked different.  I don't remember the last time I saw his eyes like that.  Heck, I don't think I'd ever seen his eyes like that.   He seemed almost happy.  "Ken, You didn't have to stay."  I smiled.  He was trying to thank me.  He didn't have to do that.  I should have been thanking him.  I glanced at the clock.  Oh no!  I was suppose to be at the park in an hour and I still needed a shower.  It was Saturday.  Every Saturday I went to the park to teach the kids to play soccer.  I already knew I was going to be late.  I started to get up.  Youji knew where I was going.  He knew where I went every Saturday and so he didn't asked why I was leaving.  Yet before I got out a range, He pulled me too him planting a soft kiss on my cheek.  However red they were then, they got even redder, if that was possible.  I stumbled my way to my bedroom and them to my bathroom, clumsily turning on the shower all the while the thinking, 'He kissed me'.  So now I'm still looking for my keys.  I had gotten no answer when I asked the first time so I tried again.  I was already late to the park. 

      "Have you guys seem my keys?"  Aya glared at me annoyed. 

      "Why don't you try retracing your steps?"  He answered in a tone meant for a child.   
      "What do you think I've been doing for the past hour?"  I snapped angrily at him.  I wasn't a child.  He only glared at me. 

      "Maybe you left them in Youji's room?"  Omi peeped in, blushing at the comment.  So did I.  But I know I didn't leave them in there.  However this seemed to peak Aya's interested, who kinda looked at me with a dumb expression.  If it was in any other situation I might have laughed.  I sighed.  Maybe I was just crazy and I didn't leave them sitting on the counter.  At this rate I'll never get to the park.  I growled frustrated.  I would have been to the park by now, if I had just spent all this time walking instead of looking for my keys.  I bent down to check the floor again.  Surprisingly enough they weren't there, just like they weren't there the other twenty times I had looked. 

      "Hi, Youji."  I heard Omi say.  Youji must have come out of his room.  I felt him walk up behind me.    
     "Lose something?"  He asked teasingly.  I only had to glance up and give him the don't-start-with-me-glare.  He smiled at me.  He only smile and my whole glare just melted away.  "Come on, I'll drive you down." 

      "Yeah but there's still the matter of my missing keys."  I pointed out. 

      "So.  I'll help you look for them after you get back."  He grinned.  I knew I was done for after that grin.  I agreed and we left.  But I didn't miss the looks that we were getting from both Omi and Aya.  Although the looks we were getting form Aya weren't as readable as Omi's.  I shrugged.  I didn't care about it right now.  So we left.  The car ride there was quiet, but yet it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.  Nothing between us was ever uncomfortable.  That's one of the things I liked most about him.  We could just be together and I wouldn't feel the need to fill the silence with something.  I think that that's hard to find.  It's hard to find somebody who knows what you're thinking.  We pulled in to the park and I'm surprised that he also gets out.  I quirk an eyebrow at him. 

      "I didn't think soccer was your sport."  I ask sarcastically. 

      "Well you need a ride home.  So I figured I hang out till then."  He smirked at me.  "Or is that a problem?"  I shake me head. 

      "Nope no problem here."  I answer, smiling.  The kids are upset that I'm late, but they understand after I explain what happened.  They're good kids after all.  We have a couple hours of playing time before the children have to leave to eat their dinners.  I waved to the last child as he leaves to go home with his mother.  I turned to head back towards the car.  Youji's leaning against it smirking.  He's like the cat about to pounce on a mouse, smirking all the time.  "What's so funny?"  I asked. He doesn't reply, only shakes his head and gets into the car.  I followed him.  I accept the fact that that's the only answer I'll get.  It's enough for me. It's enough for me to see him smile. That's always been enough for me.  We walked upstairs to the apartments.  He stops.  He pulls me to the side.  It's like he wants to say something.  I see his lips trying to form the words but nothing comes out.  I think he gave up on the words because I slowly see him leaning forwards closer to me.  I feel his breath on my face.  It smells like mint now.  It's so different from the alcohol smell it had last night.  I close my eyes.  The door opens.  Of all times, I look over it's Aya.  He looks at us with that same look he used earlier.  It's gone before I can place it.  It's covered up with a glare as he stomps off down the way we had just come.  I briefly wonder what's wrong with him before turning my attention back towards Youji.  I give him a questioning look.  He only shrugged.  He didn't know the answers either.  We walked inside.  Omi was gone again.  He seemed to be disappearing a lot more lately.  I wonder what he's up to, but only briefly for Youji's was leading me towards his bedroom.  I feel his lips on my neck, as he stands behind me, leading me closer to his room.  I don't mind.  I like being with Youji.  Needless to say I never did find my keys.  But of course I already knew they weren't in Youji's room, which is where I spent the night.


	2. What's with child proof lighters?

A Florist's Weekend

What's with child proof lighters?

     That's it.  What the hell was up with child proof lighters?  And how exactly is a drunk person suppose to have a cigarette when the only lighter around is child proof?  I threw the lighter back to the bartender.  Looks like I won't be having a smoke tonight.  I finish my drink and motion for another.  It's the same thing that's been going on for the past month or so.  I knew the others thought I was just out with some random girl.  But in truth I haven't had a date in at least a month.  Wouldn't they be even more shocked to find out the reason why I haven't dated in the past month?  Would Ken be shocked?  I wonder how he would feel knowing that he's the reason why I don't want to date.  Imagine that, the great Kudoh doesn't want to date because he has the hots for a man.  Not just any man, were talking about KenKen here.  I bet that the others would laugh.  Yeah and it'd be real fucking funny too.  I gulp down another drink.  To think my dreams used to be filled with Asuka.  She was the one who kept me awake at night.  But now, now it was Ken that kept me up at night.  And the reasons were very different.  With Asuka I'd wake up her name on my breath and cover in a cold sweat.  However with the Ken dreams, I'd wake up with his name on my lip, although it would be for the entirely different reason.  But Ken was my friend he was my teammate and he was male.  Ah hell, why try to sugar coat it.  The real problem with Ken was that he was male.  How could I possible be attracted to a man?  I was straight.  I have always been straight.  I'm a ladies man.  And I'm definitely not gay.  Okay that was about the nth time I've had that argument with myself.  They've always ended the same though.  I'm in love with Ken.  I'm hopelessly head over heals in love with him.  I downed another drink.  That bartender just kept filling my glass.  And I just couldn't let good alcohol go to waste.  My mind kept wandering back to the exact time when Ken started to become more then 'just a friend'. 

     I don't even know if he remembers it, but I don't think I'll ever forget it.  It was just a normal day, a normal summer's day.  I never really paid much attention to the others.  I just let them do their thing.  Aya would disappear to do Aya things.  Omi would also disappear.  I'd tease him about that.  I know he has a little girlfriend he's been seeing.  However with Ken I always knew where he went, everybody always knew where he went.  It wasn't that hard to figure out.  Soccer, he was always playing it.  But like I said I never really paid too much attention.  I had to worry about all my dates and girls, not some guy.  Yet now it's just the opposite.  I very clearly remember the exact time it all changed.  It was Sunday.  Somehow I had gotten stuck with closing.  Aya just kind of left me to close.  They others were already gone.  So now here I was using the hose to rinse off the front sidewalk where the day's dirt had spilled.  I was too busy to notice Ken coming up, because well I was too busy picturing ways to torture Aya.  But that's when I heard Ken yell.  I looked up to see a rather upset and wet Ken.  

     "Youji, What are you doing?"  He asked shock on his face.  Drops of water slid down the side of his face, dripping off his hair.  The look on his face was priceless.  It was just so so cute.  I guess that's how I thought at the time.   I just started to laugh.  I couldn't help it.  He looked at me with a look that was just so Ken.  I guess that was the first time I really started looking at the cute little things only Ken did.  He pouted, looking at me laughing.  His hair still dripping, clinging to his face.  "Youji, It's not funny."  He tried to glare, but it only made me laugh harder.  

     "Saa, But it is."  I smirked.  I could see he was trying not to smile now too.  

     "Well, How would you like to be welcome by a cold hose?"  He asked, hands on hips.  His wet clothing clung to every curve.  I could see every finely toned muscle, as his wet cotton shirt clung.  I was almost picturing him nude.  I shook my head as I realized it, pushing those thoughts away.  I decided to smirk instead, covering up the shock I had at myself.  I followed Ken into the backroom, grabbing a towel for him.  I turned back towards him and he had stripped off his shirt and grabbed towards the towel I held out to him.  I then left.  I had to leave.  I like running.  I didn't want to face the realization that I was getting turned on by a guy.  So I left him to dry, but the memory never left and still I remember it.  Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed.  I would even act it out in my head.  I'd always try to deny it.  Yet now I can't as I recollect the memory, I can't deny.  I know how I feel and I can't keep running forever.  But I don't know what to do about.  If it was some woman I take her out ravish her and then spend the night.  But this is Ken were talking about, he's a guy.  What would he say if I ever told him how I feel?  He'd probably just stare at me in disgust.  I concluded taking another gulp of alcohol.  I looked at the clock it was a big blur, so I couldn't tell how late it was, but by the number of other blurs, I thought were people, I guessed it wasn't that late.  I went to stand up and I fell, getting real personal with the floor.  I vaguely remember someone helping me to my feet.  I swear he said something but for the life of me I can't remember.  It must have been something about going home, because before I knew it I was being shoved into a taxi.  I mutter Kitten in the House.  When I got out I threw the driver a wad of cash and attempted the stairs.  It seemed to take forever, but I kept going with semi-lucid thoughts of finding my bed and sleeping it off.  I guess I do drink too much.  I was hoping the door would be unlocked, because I didn't think I could find the right key.  Yet I really didn't want to see anybody either.  I tried the door, it was unlocked.  I secretly thanked whoever was up there.  Only to curse them two minutes later, for Ken was home.  Out of all of them I wanted to see Ken the least.  He was so close to me.  I could smell his shampoo.  I could smell that scent that's so Ken.  I could feel the warmth and I wanted him.  But I couldn't, not to Ken, yet the closer he got the more I found myself unable to restrain myself.  We were entering my room now.  Why couldn't he have been gone?  Even though most of me wanted him there more then anything.  He's leaving.  He's going leave.  I didn't want him too.  I wanted him, here with me.  I took a chance, or maybe at the time it didn't really seem like taking a chance because I was drunk.  

     "Ken?"  I called out to him.  I wanted to hear his voice.  Anything so he'd stay. 

     "Hai."  He replied.  Damn I couldn't help myself.  

     "Don't go."  I asked, even though I didn't remember telling myself to talk.  Why did I drink so much? I reached forward pulling him down towards me.  Yes, Why did you drink so much Youji you bastard.  I was going to mess up any kind of relationship I had with Ken, but I couldn't.  I was so selfish.  I was going to risk everything I had with Ken, for a few moments of being close to him.  But to my astonishment, Ken didn't push back.  He didn't say a word of protest.  In my drunken state I found myself easily overcome by sleep.  I didn't dream of anything that night.  Usually I dreamt of Ken, but that night it was different.  Maybe it was because I was so close to the object of my dreams.  I was glad for it whatever the reason.  I didn't think Ken would be too excited about waking up because of the rather graphic sounds I was making in my sleep.  I woke up to a pounding at my door.  Okay, so it wasn't pounding, but my headache made it seem that bad, and the sunlight coming in through the blinds had to go.  I didn't want to move.  My body felt a lot heavier too.  I looked down, a bit surprised to see Ken still lying there.  He had stayed.  He didn't move even though he could have.  I felt a weight being lifted as I thought that this had meant something.  Even if it might have seemed like nothing to anyone else, it meant something to me.  I saw Ken look up at me, a sleepy expression on my face.  It was priceless.  There was that loud knocking again.  I felt Ken snuggle closer to me, burying his face.  I couldn't help but smile at the act.  Well, I found out who was knocking at the door.  It was Omi.  He just walked right in and seemed a bit surprised at the site the greeted him.  I was getting impatient waiting for Omi to say whatever he had to say so I started for him.

     "Yes?" I asked, trying to get him to hurry up and leave.  Of all the times for Omi to come in.  I thought that maybe I could talk to Ken now, but not with Omi there.

     "I..I …was.. just…looking for …Ken."  I would have laughed if it had been anybody else they wouldn't have even asked the question.  

     "Well as you can see he's right here."  I answered, even though he obviously noticed for himself.  He muttered a reply that sounded something like gomen, and left.  Ken's face was still buried next to mine.  I reached over tilting his face to meet mine.  His face was covered with a faint blush.  He looked so innocent.  I smiled towards him.  I couldn't help it.  Ken always made me smile.  "You didn't have to stay."  I admit.  Although I was glad that he had.  Ken didn't reply, but that didn't worry me.  The look on his face was enough to assure me.  Then he left, but not before I left a kiss on his cheek.  Even if I couldn't say what I wanted before he left, I could at least some how show him.  He was going to the park to play soccer with the kids again.  I felt myself grinning, KenKen's so committed to those kids.  I didn't move for awhile.  My mind was swimming, part from the violent hangover, part from Ken.  I don't really remember how long I just laid there, but eventually I decided that perhaps I should move.  I gather myself up to take a shower, thinking of what might happen after Ken gets home.  I'm all dried and clean as I step into the living room.  I notice Omi and Aya sitting in the living room.  Yet most of my attention is directed to Ken.  He was in the most suggestive position.  I nodded to Omi as he greeted me.  I walked next to Ken.  

     "Lose something?"  I asked, teasingly.  My mood was so much better then it had been in awhile.  He stood up, looking at me with a death glare. "Come on, I'll drive you down."  I offer, looking forward to being with him

     "Yeah but there's still the matter of my missing keys."  I shrugged, It wasn't a big deal.

      "So.  I'll help you look for them after you get back."  I grinned.  I saw him slowly giving in until he finally agreed and we left.  The car ride was nice.  I felt myself just enjoying the thought of being with Ken, even though most of the ride was silent.  I didn't care because I wasn't uncomfortable.  Ken seemed to know how I felt even if I hadn't really came out and told him.  Not only that, but he didn't seem upset about it which meant that I might still have a chance.  I kept my mind occupied with these thoughts until we got to the park.  When I got out, Ken seemed a little surprised, but I could see the smile hidden in his look.

     "I didn't think soccer was your sport."  I shrugged. 

      "Well you need a ride home.  So I figured I hang out till then."  I smirked at him.  "Or is that a problem?"  He shakes his head at me. 

      "Nope no problem here."  He smiles, going off to attend to the crowd of children.  I watch him as he does his soccer thing.  I never quite understood the whole sports thing, but watching Ken gave me a new appreciation for the sport.  Okay, so maybe it was just Ken I was watching and not the sport.  I continue to smirk at him, even as he inquires as to why I'm smirking.  I never answer, shaking my head I enter the car.  I pull him to the side, as were walking up to the apartment.  I want the chance to talk without someone interrupting.  I want to tell him how I feel.  I want to tell him everything.  For the first time in a long time, I really feel as though I really am in love.  After all those countless woman and nameless girls, I've found what I've been looking for in Ken.  I want to tell him, but nothing wants to come out and I'm at a loss for the words I had so carefully pick out million of times before.  I stopped myself, since when had I become so mushy.  I stop trying to say what I want and instead try to show it.  I move closer, going to kiss him.  This time a real kiss not just a peck on the cheek like earlier.  The door opens.  Of course, the door opens.  I felt as though I should murder whoever came out of that door.  It's Aya.  If looks could kill, I'm sure that I'd be dead now.  The look of death that I got from him was enough to scare away the devil.  Well, fuck him.  I'm not letting his bad mood, wreck mine.  Eventually he leaves off, stomping the way we had come up.  Ken looks at me, seemingly upset at Aya's mood.  I can only shrug.  We enter the apartment.  I'm thankful that Omi's gone again as I lead Ken to my room.  He spent the night again.  Which made me all the happier.  I pulled Ken closer to me as he drifted off to sleep.  I admired the way the moon shone in the window on his tanned skin.  He was warm next to me.  He was even warmer the night before seeing as how a layer of clothing didn't separate us.  I snorted at myself.  I was going to ruin my reputation if I kept this act up.  I looked at Ken again.  Nothing else mattered as I drifted of to sleep.  


	3. Four White Walls

**A Florist's Weekend**

Aya – Four White Walls

     Four white walls.  They are the same four white walls that I have had the pleasure to stare at every time I come here.  How many times have I sat in this same room?  A faint beep was the only answer I got.  It was the only answer I ever got in this room.  And I sure had asked a lot of questions.  Questions like Why? and How?  The answer was always the same, just a beep.  I didn't know whether or not I wanted to hate that beep.  It was always taunting me and teasing me.  And yet it was the only thing that registered my sister as being alive.  Isn't it twisted that such a small noise should have that much effect? 

     I should be considering myself to be lucky.  I am, after all alive.  My sister is technically alive.  I snorted to myself.  Living, it's another one of those ironies of the world.  A person so full of life at one time has now been reduced to living from a tube.  I don't even know if I could even consider myself to be living.  I go though the motions everyday, but that's all they are, just the motions.  It's as though I was in my own walking comma.  

     That's why they'll never understand me.  How can I possible live while my sister remains in a constant sleep?  I cannot allow myself to feel until my sister opens her eyes.  And even though I tell this to myself the images of them appear in my head.  Are they my friends?  Or simply my coworkers whom are there to do their jobs?  More questions follow, for I never get any answers.  When was it I allowed myself to be concerned with others?  It seems they have all slowly made their way past my cold outside, whether they were aware of it or not.  And then there's Ken.

     He seems to be at the front of the ranks.  I noticed him first of all.  I tried to push him out of my mind.  I didn't need him.  I didn't need any of them.  Yet sometimes in the shop as we were working, he'd say something, or move in a certain way that held so much spirit I couldn't help but be reminded of my sister.  That was how I played it at first.  'He reminds you of Aya,' I told myself.  I think I might have believed it.  I could have fooled myself to continue to believe that, content with just being around him.  And then I noticed somebody else.  I began to realize that I was losing Ken.  I hadn't even known that I had had him or that I wanted him before I realized that Youji was taking him away.

     I'd like to try to convince myself that I didn't notice until it was too late, but why should I continue to fool myself.  I had watched Ken enough to know when someone else was watching him.  Youji always had an advantage over me, at least he talked to Ken, teased him now and then.  The most Ken got from me was a word or two at the most.  I probably scared him with my coldness.  No, I take that back I know I scared him away with my coldness.  However at the moment all this was lost on me as I was still convincing myself that I didn't need him.  I didn't need anybody except her.  That morning when I saw them together, I didn't want to believe it.  I heard Omi say that Ken had spent the night in his room with him.  I was shocked, or should I say surprised.  But I could have quickly put them aside.  It was only when I saw them together when I knew I had lost.  That's funny.  I had lost something I barely even knew I had wanted.  Wait, not funny, more ironic.  I saw the way they were together, their body language and their words.  It would have been nothing to a causal passerby, but it was then that I saw how they fit together.  

     The rest of the day I tried to push it aside.  But the more I thought about it the more I knew what I wanted.  I wanted Ken.  Youji showed me what I was missing out on by just watching Ken.  I wanted more then to just watch Ken, I wanted him to know.  To know what I wasn't sure.  I guess I just wanted him to know me.  The real me and not some emotionless ice cube.  The longer they were gone the more I went crazy thinking about what I was missing.  I had finally decided to go see her.  She always listened.  Even if she didn't respond I knew she was there. 

     I think my heart dropped.  I had just disturbed them as the stood outside the door.  Ken against the wall, Youji leaning over him.  For a moment I was almost happy that I had disrupted them.  That's when I knew I had officially lost.  I knew then that I would never be that close to Ken.  I could never be that close to Ken for I could never be what he needed.  I only hope that Youji was up to that challenge.

     Since I've been here today I've been wondering just how long before Youji leaves Ken.  Maybe I'm just trying to make myself feel better, with some wishful thinking.  But Youji's not exactly the type to stick around forever.  One only has to look at that womanizer to know that he has the record for one night stands.  So how long exactly will Youji be happy with a man?  I looked over at Aya again, her position remains the same, and the beep remains constant.  That's a big surprise.  They only thing I can do is watch.  I watch Aya in her deep sleep.  I watched Ken in all his ways, good and bad.  I watched Youji steal him away.  And now I have to watch them be together, while watching myself slip away under my mask.

     "Sir visiting hours will be ending soon."  A female nurse informs me as she pops her head in the door.  I nod before brushing a strand of hair off Aya's face.  I stand to leave, taking another glance, quickly wondering how things would be different if Aya had never been hurt in this way.  Maybe in another life I could have allowed someone in.  I turn to leave, glaring again at those four white walls and their ever present beep.      

Well I think that this is done.  I was going to write a part on Omi's point of view, but I decided against it since it would have been more of a stand alone fic, because there wasn't really that much to do with the whole YoujixKenxAya triangle.  Besides this fanfic was started so long ago so I happy that it's at least finished so I don't feel so guilty when I write on my other stories.  Thanks for the comments.


End file.
